Don't Quote That Person!
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: I'm sure you can imagine what happens next. Mayv Vermillion and Evelyn Callyair sure could, when they were sucked through a portal into the world of Supernatural. By Wolfe & Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Chapter 1

 _I wonder what they'll change._

 **Those imbeciles will probably just die.**

 _When did you turn so cynical?_

 **I don't remember. All I know is that we watch. We watch everything.**

 _You don't remember anything? Why do you sound like a soldier?_

 **You don't remember anything either and it doesn't matter.**

 _I remember… something. Though not who said it._

 **What? Like that'll do anyone any fluffing good.**

 _Could be important._

 **Oh? What's this magical memory then?**

 _It's strange… but, 'Don't die'. I don't think I did very well on that part though._

It was a normal day. That was until the world ended, kinda. Well… More like Evelyn Callyair and Mayv Vermillion's worlds ended.

At first nothing seemed unusual, until Mayv picked a fight with their bitchy neighbor. Evelyn tried to break it up but at some point both women were pushed through a large window overlooking the street below. Both probably would have died then, maybe should've. There was a glowing sigil on a window that pulled Mayv and Evelyn into a separate dimension where their favourite show, was reality… It's an interesting story.

"Where the fluff are we?", Mayv asked Evelyn in her usual British accent.

"Um… How the hell would I don't know", Evelyn's sarcasm never failed to show. Mayv rolled her eyes, but glanced a bit nervously around. The women were outside of some kind parking lot, although it looked more like a dump due to the cars being rundown, broken or just plain beyond repair. Then there was the house. The one that made the girls feel very nostalgic

"Wait….. is that…", Mayv wondered.

"Bobby's house?", Evelyn finished. _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_ Evelyn didn't voice her thoughts though.

"That's not possible….. Right?", Mayv asked, Evelyn glanced over in a condescending way.

"Well, we did just fall through a window-portal…. Like in 'The French Mistake'", Evelyn responded to the black-haired woman's stupid question.

"Touche"

"So, we've got a name, Castiel right. Why don't we summon this guy?", a familiar voice said not very far away. _Oh no_ , thought both women in unison.

"Was that…. Dean?" Mayv asked. Evelyn nodded, albeit very distractedly. Then grabbed Mayv's hand and pulled her behind a old green broken car.

"What the-" Mayv started before being getting cut off by a certain brunette.

"SHHHH, you idiot", Evelyn cut her off harshly. Evelyn and Mayv peared around the car to see… _holy shit/jesus on a boat_ …. There was Bobby Singer and Dean Winchester.

"Did we... Just portal into Supernatural", Evelyn didn't need to answer Mayv's question. Instead she glanced at Mayv's overload of devil trap necklaces, Supernatural, Doctor Who and Anime pins. _Uh oh_. She told Mayv to hide them in her bag, which was the thing covered in pins.

"Well then… What now?" Mayv asked.

"I don't know. Just stay here for no- dammit Mayv!" Evelyn was saying before the black haired woman took off through the rows of broken down cars. She was heading towards Bobby's house.

"Mayv!" No response. Evelyn began running after her friend. _That absolute idiot! Mayv actually went into the house!_

"Mayv! That house is full of guns and impulsive 'shoot first, ask questions later' men who can use those guns!"

"I know"

"You might get killed!"

"I know"

"You're an idiot"

"I know"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes", Evelyn rolled her eyes in an exaggerated way. She stopped running and peered through a window where she could see Bobby and Dean. _How had they not noticed us yet?_

Mayv entered Bobby's house through the window. Her llama bag got caught on the window frame causing one of her many pins to fall off. She picked it up, whispering several of her modified curse words.

"Did you hear that?", Bobby had heard Mayv enter. _Shit_ , Evelyn thought.

"Yeah, someone just said 'fluffing shizwads' from the other room", Dean got up, walking to the room Mayv was now exiting.

"Hey!", Dean yelled in surprise. Evelyn, outside still, rolled her eyes. _Well that was intelligent._

"Ah, sweet jesus on a freaking biciclete!", Mayv yelled, jumping back. "You scared me"

"Why are you here?", Dean asked, he pulled a handgun out and pointed it at Mayv. Evelyn panicked outside and snuck in through a different window unknown to the other Supernatural characters. She decided to ignore the abandoned shotgun and hid in the corner.

"It's a really long story…"

"What does that mean!", Dean was getting ready to shoot if he had to. By now Bobby had entered the room.

"Put the gun down and I, and my friend, will explain"

"Bobby! The girl had a friend in here somewhere!", Dean shouted.

"I know, I found her in the kitchen", Bobby replied.

"Welp. I guess we lost the element of surprise…", Mayv sighed. Evelyn glared at her.

"You sound like we were planning some kind of hit and run"

"Oh, awkward…"

"Don't quote Bal- that person!"

"Now would be a good time to explain why we're here…", Mayv said. "And preferably we do this before we get mirked"

"Okay, well I guess I can decide whether or not to gank you after I know who you are and why you're here", Dean muttered hotly. Mayv looked at Evelyn in exasperation. _Freaking straight people._ Mayv thought, she didn't understand their shenanigans.

"Okay, first off, Dean, you're gay as fluff. You may not know it yet, but you are", Bobby laughed and Evelyn face-palmed. _Not again_ , she thought in frustration.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!", Dean shouted angrily after a moment of shock.

"Still keeping a straight face aren'tcha", Mayv teased. Evelyn sighed and decided right then that she was completely done with Mayv's terrible puns. Dean glared furiously at all three of them, especially Bobby, who was still laughing.  
"Any how. We got here through a window portal and we don't know why", Mayv began. Booby stopped laughing and Dean looked at her, perplexed.

"Well, nobody can say you weren't straightforward", Evelyn mused as the two hunters stared at them like they grew two heads.

"I don't know either!", Mayv said, justifying her bad explanation.

"And regarding the previous subject, Dean, you ARE gay. I can tell"

"What!", Evelyn was getting a serious headache now. Part of her hoped this was some misguided dream that Mayv hijacked and another part wanted to actually be here. Though, Mayv started this off _greatly_ (Note the sarcasm).

"Nothing…", Mayv looked away. She found it hilarious, that she, a 20 year old woman, had made Dean Winchester freak out.

Evelyn glanced at Mayv and poked her arm before whispering, "This is Castiel's first episode". Mayv had a look of understanding before laughing. _Probably thinking about Destiel_ , Evelyn sighed.

"Do you know who we are!", Dean asked. Evelyn slyly looked at Mayv. _They cannot know._

"No… How on Earth would I know", Mayv said.

"I don't frickin' know. I just thought maybe you might know something we didn't", Dean said angrily back. _And the sarcasm continues_ , thought Evelyn.

"That's a lot of guns." Evelyn said, trying to stop talking about the stuff that they didn't know.

"Well duh, we hunt-" Bobby started before being cut off by Dean.

"Shut your pie hole, Bobby! They're kids, they don't need know"

"Kids! I'm twenty-one you jackass!", Evelyn practically yelled back. She didn't like being ridiculed on her height or age. Since she had been her entire life, being short and an orphan. Mayv chuckled. She was a couple inches taller than Evelyn, and just over a year younger.

"Twenty-one?" Dean asked. "And your friend, what is she, thirty-four?"

"I'm actually twenty", Mayv responded.

"What", Dean said.

"Yes, she's younger than me", Evelyn said. The other three started talking at once, arguing with each other.

"SHUT UP", Mayv, Dean and Bobby all looked at Evelyn with a surprised expression. So far, she had been relatively quiet. At least compared to Mayv.

"Look, we don't know why we're here. We don't even understand how we got here. But yelling at each other won't give us any answers. So, Mayv, shut up for once in your life",

"Make me", Mayv was being annoying, again.

"Oh. My. God. Mayv, shut up and listen."

"Jesus on a biciclete Evelyn. You didn't say 'Mother May I'"

"Don't quote Luci-that person. Anyhow. Dean, Bobby, what do you hunt?"

"And don't say bambi. That movie fluffed me up as a kid", Evelyn rolled her at Mayv.

"Well, we, uhh…. Bobby, you mind?"

"Uh… Well, you know those stories that used to scare you, demons, ghosts, monsters and such? Well they're all real."

"100% legit?" Mayv asked.

"Yes" Dean responded.

"And you hunt them?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes", Dean said.

"Now, it's a dangerous job. But once you see crazy, it follows you", Bobby said. Evelyn and Mayv glanced at each other knowingly.

"Well then, we're screwed", Evelyn laughed slightly. Dean frowned.

"Meaning?"

"We just portaled here you lil peasant, if that doesn't scream _unnatural_ , I don't know what does", Evelyn glared at Mayv out of the corner of her eye. _Not the puns._ "So, anything else we should know? And don't say that the cake is a lie", Mayv punned.

"Did you just make a pun?" Evelyn asked, barely hiding her annoyance.

"Yes", Mayv said, proud of herself.

"Well, that's about it, but what makes you think you're allowed to hunt?" Bobby said.

"How about this, if we can hit a target of your choosing at a distance also of your choosing, we can hunt", Evelyn offered.

"Uh. Have you ever shot anything. Ever?" Mayv asked. Looking skeptical.

"Yes…. Have you?" Evelyn asked.

"Like, twice. Not counting all of the short films", Mayv said. Waiting for Evelyn to get the joke.

"You little shit", Evelyn said. Getting the joke. "But at least you've shot before".

"True"

"Ok. Enough with the little pow-wow. Bobby?" Dean said. Turning towards the older man.

"Alright, if you can hit the target, you can hunt. But first, we've gotta do a little errand. You might want to hang back though", Bobby said.

"Ha, no chance in Hell", Evelyn laughed lightly. Mayv grinned maniacally in the corner.


End file.
